Four Letters, One Word
by JanaDKatic
Summary: It takes him four letters and one word to make you fall for him again. Four letters and one word and you're his. MODERN AU
1. Chapter 1

**Abigail**

You're exhausted, done with the world and all you want to do is sleep, but an emergency just came in, so you have to pull yourself together and act like everything is alright. Act like your daughter doesn't hate you, act like you have no fault in her fathers- your husband's death, and act like you are not damaged and broken and beyond repair.  
You walk into the emergency room, head held high and then you see him. You haven't seen him since the funeral, since you two had sex against the bathroom wall in your house. It was rough, full of loathing and everything you needed to feel alive.

With two grand strides you stand over him, eyebrows raised. He gives you a shy and drained smile, his hand reaching out to touch yours, but failing.  
"What happened?" You turn to one of your interns, who is confused and frantically looking through the chart the paramedics handed her with all the details of the event that did unfold a few minutes prior. Annoyed you snatch it out of her hands, skim over it and you tell the nurses to prepare him for surgery.

You nearly lost him twice on the operation table and if Jackson (your partner in the OR) hadn't been there, you would have lost it. He was the only one who knew of your complicated relationship with Marcus, the only one who could calm you down before you completely flipped out. Now you're washing your hands and it feels like you are scrubbing his blood of your hands. Jackson appears beside you, eyeing your with a worried expression on his face. You can't blame him though. Sighing you look at him, daring him to speak.  
"Are you alright?"  
You snort and dry your hands, standing with your back to him. "Do I look alright?"  
"Abby" he sighs and takes a few steps closer. "I saw you in there. You weren't yourself the second time he nearly died."  
You close your eyes to calm down your nerves and to stop the tears that threaten to fall down your cheeks, exposing how you truly feel. "He made it, that's all that matters." Turning around, you look at him, a stern expression on your face. "If you excuse me, I have to check on my patient."

With that you leave the room, walking to the room Marcus will be brought to the moment he wakes up for the first time in the recovery room. A nurse is busy getting the room ready, but you don't care and take a seat at the window, watching the people coming and going out of the hospital. Your eyes catch a young, blonde girl twirling and you can hear her childish laughter in your ears. She's five, tops six years old. She reminds you of Clarke when she was that age. Young and innocent. Now she's sixteen, barely talking to you.  
You loosen your ponytail and run your fingers through your hair before you get up to make your rounds. It's something you enjoy to do. All your patients are incredibly nice, they smile when you enter the room and when they are recovered they thank you and wish you all the best.

Two hours later you decided it's time to pay Marcus a visit. You knock on his door and enter before you hear anyone reply.  
There he is, peacefully sleeping and you can't help but smile. You tiptoe to his side, careful not to wake him, and you run your fingers through his hair, removing the ones sticking to his forehead. A few minutes later, he starts to stir, eyes slowly fluttering open, his eyes on you. "Abby" he breathes, a happy smile on his face. "Hey."  
"Hey," you reply, your fingers still in his hair. "How do you feel?"  
He wets his lips, swallowing hard. You reach over him and hand him a water glass, which he takes to take a few sips. It takes him a while to answer, but that's okay. "Like I've been shot and run over by a truck."  
You have the urge to smack him, but restrain yourself from doing so. He just had an operation after all. "I wonder why. I'll let you sleep and come by later, alright?"  
Before you have the chance to leave, his hand catches your wrist, holding you in place. You look at him confused, wondering what he wants.

It takes him four letters and one word to make you fall for him again. Four letters and one word and you're his.

"Stay."

* * *

_A/N;_  
_You can find this story on wattpad as well. My name is there the same, as is the Stories title.._  
_I hope you like this first chapter and let me know what you think!_

_~ Jana_


	2. Chapter 2

**MARCUS**

Fifteen days, that's the amount of days I am in the hospital. It's the longest I've ever been in one, but if I'm completely honest, I could stay in here forever if it meant seeing you every day.  
At first you avoided me after I asked you to stay (which you did). After a while you came around, poked your head into my room from time to time, but for the past couple of days you ate your lunch with me, laughing at something I said.

Now you're sitting beside me, digging into your salad like it's the most delicious thing in the world. And it probably is by the moans escaping your mouth.

It makes me think of the time of Jake's funeral. Your legs around my waist, one hand in my hair, the other one over your head against the wall, scratching the wallpaper while you rode your orgasm out, heels digging into my butt, pushing me deeper inside you.  
It might be wrong, but those minutes with you in your bathroom were the best in my entire life, up until I fucked it up. Telling you that I love you right after it and at your husband's funeral hadn't been such a good idea. You kicked me out and told me that you never wanted to see me again. And you didn't, not until you showed up at my door one night, tears streaming down your face—

"Hey", you interrupt my thoughts, a concerned look on your face. "Are you okay?"  
I take your hand in mine and kiss your knuckles, a smile gracing your beautiful face. "I am. Don't worry."  
You nod and I can't help but laugh when you crinkle your nose when you see my hospital lunch. "Are you sure you want to eat _that_?" it's impossible to ignore your remark, the disgust clearly written on your face.  
"I guess... not?"  
You shoot me an annoyed look and I hold my hands up in mock surrender, which earns me a slight shove from you. "Idiot."  
The next words leave my mouth before I can stop myself.  
"But I'm your idiot."

* * *

_A/N:  
A new chapter for my dear Kabby fellas.  
Again, very short but I hope you like it anyway. Writing in the first person is still so weeeeird, hope you can forgive me for this weird written stuff, yes yes :)  
_

_~ Jana_


End file.
